containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ZhukohaGreen/Her...
In the class, I was waiting for my friend to come. We had a deal to go to a forest. A forest that no one has come back. But that's was just a rhyme. I had my pen and wrote some words. He took too long. So I went outside, maybe he was killed? So I went outside of the school. No one was there. All I heard was whisper from wind, leaf from trees and paper fly around the gate. I felt someone was watching me, like paranoia. I looked around the school. It was a lot of leaf around places, leaving the trees. I walked few steps. I was scared. I tried to talk but I was too scared. I walked to the trash can. Moved it, it was a book under it. I picked it up and read it. All it said "want to be my friend?" All pages. The last page said "YOU'VE BEEN WATCHED". It was written in blood, I threw the book away. Look behind me. It was my friend. "Hey what's up?". He had sunglasses on him, why does he have sunglasses on? "What? Oh, do you like my sunglasses? I bought them for over 120 dollar." That must cost a lot. So we went down on the gate, no people around. Just me and my friend, I think. The wind was stronger, and the whisper was higher. Also the leaf was gone. So we went inside of a candy shop. But no one was in. "Let's us just break in!" he hold a stone, was ready to throw it. He throw it without said a word. The alarm was ringing. But he didn't care. We took some candy and to the forest. Here we are. It was a big hill, like jump down there. "This will be a easy jump..." And he swing the arm. But, he didn't jump down. He pushed me down. It was a blackout so I didn't remember that much. When I waked up. I saw some blood. and a shadow. I have no choice but go. The wind was gone and leaf was everywhere. Even on me. The big rock had some rock eyes. It was scary, they blink at me. And some voice saying "Want to be my friend" "Pleas be my friend" "You've been watched". They get bigger and bigger. The tree started to bleed. Blood comes out, and they grew some human eyes. It came out slowly. Then stared at me. I ran, all I could was running, so I ran. Then I saw a girl in white dress, white skin and black eyes. She is crying red blood. She looked at me. And it felt bad. I felt bad for her. "Do you want to be my friend?" while she walk to me, she took out the arm. I couldn't think so I ran away from her. I ignored eyes, blood everything. But her... I don't want to talk to her. She is creepy. But I felt bad for her. I went up the hill and walk to the school. My friend was gone... In school time my teacher talk a lot. So I open my book and all was written in blood and it said... "YOU'VE BEEN WATCHED.." Category:Blog posts